Sleep Can Wait
by CirsiumVulgare
Summary: Brendan wants to sleep. Ste has other ideas. Note: Pure porn. Post Dublin or maybe even alternative timeline where Seamus didn't come to ruin their happiness. Main thing is that they are a couple and Ste is horny.


"Brendan."

He loved the way his name rolled out from Ste's mouth. _Brendunn_. Breathed out in middle of the night when Brendan sneaked in to bed after he came from work and Ste instantly rolled to his place by his side. Snarky sometimes, when Brendan had done something which had pissed him off. Full of need in the middle of moans and pleads when Brendan was making it up to him. Bren, if Ste was being adoring and coupley. Brendan was almost embarrassed how safe and loved that made him feel.

Sometimes though, like now, when Brendan knew he couldn't have had more than few hours of sleep after a long shift, he didn't find it so comforting at all.

"Brendan. Are you awake?"

He made a grunt to show he indeed was, but against his own will. He was laying on his back, feeling Ste's warmth radiating by his side and he could feel his fingertips tracing the tattoo on his arm.

"I was wondering, do you remember we have that Cheryl's thing in the evening?"

"Mmh?"

"That thing, hen night for her mate, or summit, in the club. The one I made the snacks for yesterday. And kids went to stay with Amy's dad last night because we'll be well busy in the evening, so we have nothing else for the day, so you can stay in bed as long as you like."

Brendan pushed the eye mask he was wearing off from his right eye so he could peer Ste with it. Even when the morning light was bright already he doubted he wouldn't have needed the mask after all – since he moved living with Ste he had slept better than ever before and was rarely disturbed by anything else than Ste's hands on him when the boy was feeling horny during the night or in the mornings when he was getting off the bed, having to wake up earlier than Brendan because of the kids. Now he was lying on Brendan's side, prompted up by his other arm, bright eyed and beaming his wide smile when he saw Brendan looking at him. Like many times before his beauty hit Brendan in the chest, but he was also very pissed off from being woken up for no reason.

"So let me get this clear, Steven, you woke me up just to tell me I can sleep as long as I like? Jesus."

"Yeah. Well. Yeah." Ste had the decency to look apologetic for a second before the look on his face turned on more mischievous. "And I was thinking... If you're awake you could... You know."

"So you're horny" Brendan pulled his eye mask back on his face and turned his head away a little. "Sorry Steven, you have to sort that out yourself."

Even without seeing Ste he knew the boy was pouting. As tempting as Ste's suggestion was Brendan knew that denying him would only make him more desperate, which was always pleasure to see. He already mused himself with the thought of making Ste pay for waking him up by leaving him frustrated and turned on the whole day so when he would finally have Ste under him in the evening it would all the sweeter. And he _was_ tired, and needed his sleep.

There was a silence long enough that he almost drifted back to sleep. Then he felt Ste slide his hand over his chest, playing with the hairs there for a while before slowly inching it's way under the cover, down his belly. Brendan could feel Ste's fingers scratching his pubes just above his cock and even when he was exhausted, just that small movement from Ste was enough to bring the flush of blood and heat to Brendan's groin.

He heard Ste's short, pleased hum and knew his reaction didn't go unnoticed. The mattress dipped when Ste shuffled himself downwards. His hand disappeared from Brendan's groin and he felt the cover being pushed away on top of him. Then there was hot breath on his cock and he knew Ste had leaned over it.

Okay then.

He started to sit up and reached his hand to his eye mask again to remove it, because he loved watching Ste working on his length – only he felt Ste's hand on his forearm, stopping him.

"No, don't. Keep it on." Few heartbeat of stillness. Then, "Please."

Brendan swallowed. There had been few times when he had Ste blindfolded while playing with him and they both had loved it, but never before the other way round. Brendan had his need for control, for him to be the one in charge with his partners, but he knew that with Ste that control had started to crumble in many ways. If anyone would have seen the things they did they would have thought Brendan was the one holding the reigns, but both he and Ste knew it was just a show; what Brendan did he did because Ste wanted it. There were signs he could read from Ste so he knew when to go harder or when to slow down, even if he had his boy spread out, tied down, blindfolded, it didn't matter – it was all on Ste's terms. Brendan had exposed himself to Ste in ways he hadn't with anyone else, allowed himself to be seen and be vulnerable, but still, this what Ste wanted now made his heart race.

It wasn't that he didn't trust Ste, but there were things they had never talked about – why the control was so important to him, why he felt the need to hold back on certain things. Things in the past which had made Brendan the way he was. In those few seconds he was frozen into stillness Brendan's head was spinning with thoughts and possibilities. Part of him felt instantly insecure of the uncertainty which made him ready to take the power back, roll Ste away from him, weigh him down and show him Brendan was the boss. But there was also the curious side of him, the side that said that he could let Ste try this with him, that if Ste could let himself completely in Brendan's hands and trust Brendan take care of him and make him feel good, surely Brendan could do the same.

He let his hand fall down and settled back in the mattress and breathed out, trying to relax.

Okay.

Brendan knew Ste could tell he was tense. His hands stroked Brendan's sides soothingly and then Brendan could feel soft kisses laid on his stomach. He felt Ste move, and then his weight on his pelvis when Ste was straddling him. "You have a amazing body." Ste's voice was now softer and lower, like it was during the nights, and his words made Brendan laugh a little, relaxing him more.

"You know me, Steven, I don't like to brag, but..."

"Well you do. Sometimes I look at you in the club and I... Wearing all those nice suits you have, it makes me think..." All the time Ste's hands were moving on Brendan's body, running up his stomach to his chest, fingers circling his nipples, then stroking back down to his hip bones again. Brendan's dick was getting harder under Ste's weight and he could feel the soft fabric of his underwear against his skin. He wished he could have had a better look to see which pair it was – the fabric felt expensive, so it must be one of the pairs Brendan had bought him as a gift. One pair probably cost more than full tracksuit set Ste used to wear on top of it, but Brendan loved to treat him. It was a treat for Brendan too, seeing that perfect ass covered in expensive materials, and it was like Christmas every time he undressed Ste and got to see which one he was wearing.

"Think what?" He tried to focus on Ste's words, but not being able to see made him more aware of his touch, like his skin was turning hypersensitive to each inch that was in contact with Ste.

"I think all those people watching you, wanting you. How many lads would throw themselves to you. But they won't have you, because you're mine." Now it was his nails Brendan could feel, scoring his nipples at first, then down his flanks. Then Ste was sliding down, moving his body to settle between Brendan's legs, making sure to give just enough friction to his dick with his body while he did so.

There was momentary panic in Brendan's brain from the change of Ste's position. Ste had never shown any interest to top him, thank God, and he had spend many hours down there blowing him, but not being able to see him suddenly made Brendan feel very vulnerable. He told himself it was just Ste, tried to focus on everything in him that was familiar - the way he breathed, his heat, his scent, how he touched him like he loved him. There must had been some change in Brendan's breathing or tensing in his body because the soothing hands were there again, this time on his thighs, stroking up and down, up and down, getting close to his groin and then down again, sometimes a soft touch, then suddenly with nails scratching down his skin. Brendan forced himself to breath again, and to relax. This was Steven, who wouldn't do anything Brendan wouldn't want.

It was like Ste could read his mind, because Brendan felt his hot breath on his pubes again and how he placed a kiss next to his hardening cock. "I want to make you feel good. Better than any of those lads could." Brendan could feel Ste nuzzling the thick hair he had growing down there, and then Ste's lips brushed against the base of his dick. He started to move his mouth, laying licks and kisses to Brendan's shaft. His other hand wrapped around Brendan's length, angling it to give Ste's mouth better access, while the other had settled on top of Brendan's hip, digging his fingers in his flesh.

It didn't take long for Brendan to get rock hard – Ste's talented mouth always had that effect on him. Brendan wished he could have seen him, but he could hear his pleased humming and wet licks, feel his soft lips and that tongue playing on the veins and imagine the rest. Ste hadn't had him fully in his mouth yet or gone near the tip. The bastard was teasing him, making him desperate for more. Then the mouth disappeared completely, it was just his hand running up and down Brendan's dick with the spit as lubrication, and Ste's other hand moved from his hip to stroke his balls.

Brendan couldn't tell how long that went on, enough to get his heart race faster and make him grip the sheets, before Ste's mouth was back, to his balls this time. Brendan felt him suck them one after another, taking his sweet time, then lick around them and then – oh – down his perineum to his arse and then back again.

It happened very fast and Brendan could tell it was a test for his reactions. In the past Ste had wanted to rim him, and Brendan had allowed it few times, for a while before changing their positions, but he knew he had been tense even when part of him had enjoyed it. It was hard for him to relax for the idea of being fingered or rimmed, with his randoms it had been a no go area and with Vinnie and Macca he didn't want them to do those things to him even when he enjoyed to be the one doing it for them. Ste was the only one he had trusted enough to let him touch him like that, but it still wasn't regular part of their sex life and Brendan never asked it himself, only wordlessly encouraged Ste to go on if he felt like it. If not, it wasn't a big deal and Ste moved his hands or mouth to somewhere else. This what had happened now was Ste's way to show what he wanted to do, but without putting the pressure on Brendan.

He moved his position a little, spread his legs wider and tilted his pelvis a little to expose himself more.

Ste's other hand stayed working on his cock while the other slowly brushed down Brendan's thigh, thumb spreading his buttocks a little, so when Ste nuzzled his way down again his tongue found it's target with more ease. There was his breath and wet tongue, alternating licks from short to long and more intense, around Brendan's ring and then up to his balls again. Brendan's head was spinning and he needed more contact, reaching his other hand blindly and clumsy to find Ste. For a moment Ste let go of Brendan's dick and took his hand instead, placed it on his head and returned on what he was doing. Brendan didn't try to push him or pull him, he just held on, stroked the hairs on top of his head to anchor him while Ste licked his rim until it relaxed enough to let the tip of his tongue in. There was pre-cum dripping down Brendan's dick.

Ste licked his way up to Brendan's balls, to his shaft and finally to his tip. He moved his hand to the base of Brendan's dick while his other hand moved so that his thumb was now rubbing against Brendan's entrance. Brendan could feel Ste slowly pushing the tip of the thumb inside him while taking the head of his cock into his mouth.

There was a strangled moan and it took a second from Brendan to realise it was his.

Ste huffed a pleased laughter around his dick and then started to bob his head, taking him deeper and deeper with each movement, all the while his thumb was playing with Brendan's hole. Brendan's left hand was holding on Ste's head like a lifeline while his right was twisting the sheets. He was panting and he was swearing and he couldn't stop.

He was removed from the heat of Ste's mouth, and he felt the tip being pressed against Ste's warm skin. It must have been his cheek, because Brendan could feel it move when Ste spoke.

"Are you close?" He sounded as wrecked as Brendan felt.

"Yeah." He was ready to beg Ste to suck him again but he didn't need to because soon as he said it Ste took him in again, all the way down like the pro he was, sucking around him, pushing his thumb deeper and Brendan came so hard he though he would pass out. He was shouting out loud while Ste was sucking his orgasm out from him.

It took him a moment to get his breath back and to start to understand which way was up and which down again. When his senses slowly came back to him he was aware of weight on top of him, heard Ste's ragged breath, and he had to see. Brendan pushed the eye mask off and saw Ste crouching on top of him, his briefs (very nice dark blue ones made from finest cotton) pushed back, his dick in his hand and the other pressed against Brendan's chest, fingertips scratching his other nipple so much it hurt, while furiously jerking himself off. When Ste saw Brendan looking he pressed his face to his belly and bit down the hard muscle while he started coming, wet splatters hitting Brendan's thigh, the most beautiful long moan escaping from his mouth against Brendan's skin.

Brendan reached to him and stroked Ste's head while he was coming down, face squished on Brendan's belly, their eyes locked together. Then Ste let out a breathless laugh and pushed himself up, looked down the mess he'd made on Brendan's thigh and the red bite mark on his abs, laughed again and crawled to lie on top of him. Brendan pulled Ste's briefs back up for him and then they kissed softly, a massive contrast to everything they just did. Brendan could taste himself in Ste's mouth.

Ste smiled when they pulled apart, then his face got more serious. "Thank you."

"I just laid there." Brendan stroked his cheek. "But you're welcome."

"I mean... You know."

"Yeah." Brendan did know. Now when he thought about it, what had happened didn't seem much for many, but they both knew it was a massive step for Brendan. Ste's eyes were looking him so intensely that Brendan felt like he needed something more to see that Brendan was okay with what just happened. And he was. Extremely okay. "That was... New."

"It was. But good, yeah?" Ste's face lit with relief when Brendan nodded. Then he said playfully, as a joke to move the conversation on, "Maybe I'll tie you down one day."

"Maybe one day I'll let you." There was seriousness in Brendan's voice that didn't go unnoticed.

Ste looked surprised at first and then so ridiculously soft and proud that Brendan felt he needed to say something to take that back, to make it sound more of a joke too – but then Ste was kissing him so deeply and passionately that every snarky comment disappeared from his mind. He knew Ste wouldn't push him into anything but just the possibility that one day Brendan would feel comfortable enough to try to let go of his control a bit more was enough for both of them.

This time when they separated Ste took a hold of the eye mask on Brendan's forehead and pulled it back on his eyes and gave him a one more quick kiss.

"Go back to sleep. You can stay in bed as long as you like. I'll get a bath and then make you something nice to eat once you get up." The mattress moved when he got out from the bed. "I love you."

"Love you too." Brendan tried to find a comfortable position where he would suddenly feel sleepy again after his body being woken up with a orgasm like that. He could still feel the scratches from Ste's nails around his body, a pleasant burn. "Oh and Steven?"

"Mmh?" His voice was a bit further away, and Brendan could picture him in the doorway, looking back at him.

"The kids are at Mike's till tomorrow, yeah, so we can sleep long? Or are you gonna wake me up again for no reason?"

"Till afternoon yeah, so we can stay in bed for late. I can make sure you wake up in time." Brendan could tell from Ste's voice that he was smiling.

"Make sure that you do." He turned to his side, confident that Ste was still looking, making sure that Ste could see his ass before pulling the cover over himself again. "Now scram, I need my beauty sleep."


End file.
